The subject invention relates to a device for manipulating visual images. More particularly the subject invention pertains to an electromechanical system capable of moving or translating projected images on a screen in both horizontal and vertical directions. As one aspect of the invention, operator control of the image manipulation is provided.
In the prior art, light spots have been manipulated by mirrors that are driven by audio transducers. The audio signals for the transducers have been typically provided by recorded musical stimuli. For example, mirrors have been attached to a membrane such as a speaker diaphram vibrated by acoustical signals. In another device, a number of pivotially mounted mirrors are oscillated about their respective pivotal axes in response to audio signals in order to manipulate a light spot.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved light beam manipulation apparatus.
It is another objective of this invention to provide an improved transducer enabling complex manipulations of entire images such as those provided by a common slide projector.
It is still another object of the invention to interject the element of human control into the manipulation of visual images, resulting in a system which my be termed a "live animator". The system of the subject invention thus becomes a tool of art.